gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Stereo Hearts
Stereo Hearts di Gym Class Heroes ft Adam Levine è una canzone presente in Cuore, il tredicesimo episodio della terza stagione. La canzone è cantata dai membri dello Squadrone di Dio, cioè Sam, Joe, Mercedes e Quinn, con l'aiuto di alcuni membri del coro della chiesa nel cortile del McKinley. Lo Squadrone di Dio e il coro cantano la canzone per San Valentino come regalo da Finn per Rachel. Alla fine dello spettacolo, Santana chiede a Joe di cantare per lei una canzone per una coppia lesbica, lei e Brittany, Joe è senza parole e visibilmente a disagio dalla sua richiesta. Testo Joe: My heart's a stereo It beats for you, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote Make me your radio (Sam: Yeah) Turn me up when you feel low (Sam: Turn it up a little bit) This melody was meant for you (Sam: Right there) Just sing along to my stereo Sam: Gym Class Heroes baby! If I was just another (with Quinn:) dusty record on the shelf (Mercedes: Oh) Would you blow me off and (with Quinn:) play me like everybody else, If I ask you to scratch my back,(with Quinn:) could you manage that? (Mercedes: Uh) Like it Yeah!, check it Trouty,(with Quinn:) I can handle that Furthermore, I apologize for any (with Quinn:) skipping tracks (Mercedes: Uh) Its just the last girl that played me (with Quinn:) left a couple cracks I used to used to used to used to, (with Quinn:) now I'm over that (Mercedes: Oh yeah) Cause holding grudges over love is (with Quinn:) ancient artifacts Mercedes: If I could only find a note to make you understand I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand Sam: Just keep it stuck inside your head, (with Quinn:) like your favorite tune And know my heart is a stereo that only (with Quinn:) plays for you (Mercedes: Oh, woah) Joe with Quinn and Mercedes: My heart's a stereo It beats for you, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote (Sam: Yeah, yeah, yeah, come on) Make me your radio Turn me up when you feel low This melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo Joe: Oh oh oh oh oh Joe and Quinn: To my stereo Joe: Oh oh oh Joe and Quinn: So sing along to my stereo Sam and Quinn: Let's go! Sam: If I was an old school, (with Quinn:) fifty pound boombox (Joe: Remember them?) (Mercedes: Hooh) Would you hold me on your shoulder, (with Quinn:) wherever you walk Would you turn my volume (with Quinn:) up in front of the cops (Joe: Turn it up!) (Mercedes: Yeah yeah yeah) And crank it higher every time they (with Quinn:) told you to stop (Mercedes: Yeah) And all I ask is that you (with Quinn:) don't get mad at me (Mercedes: Hey) When you have to purchase (with Quinn:) mad D batteries (Mercedes: Oh) Appreciate every mixtape (with Quinn:) your friends make You never know we come and go like (with Quinn:) we're on the interstate Mercedes: I think I finally found a note to make you understand If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hands Sam: Keep me stuck inside your head,(with Quinn:) like your favorite tune You know my heart's a stereo that only (with Quinn:) plays for you (Mercedes: Oh) Joe with Quinn and Mercedes: My heart's a stereo (Sam: Uh) It beats for you, so listen close (Sam: Listen) Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote (Sam: Oh oh) Make me your radio (Sam: Come on) Turn me up when you feel low (Sam: Turn it up) This melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo (Sam: The good life) Joe: Oh oh oh oh oh (Sam: Yeah haha) Joe and Quinn: To my stereo Joe: Oh oh oh Joe and Quinn: So sing along to my stereo Joe with Quinn and the Choir harmonizing: I only pray you never leave me behind (Sam: Never leave me) Because good music can be so hard to find (Sam: So hard to find) (Mercedes: Oh) I take your head and (Mercedes: Oh) hold it closer to mine (Mercedes: Yeah, yeah) (Sam: Yeah) Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind (Sam: Yeah, come on, wooh!) Joe with Mercedes and Quinn: My heart's a stereo (Sam: Yeah) It beats for you, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote (Mercedes: You gotta make me a radio) (Sam: Oh oh) Make me your radio (Sam: Aha) Turn me up when you feel low (Sam: Turn me up) This melody was meant for you (Mercedes: Yeah, yeah) (Sam: You) Just sing along to my stereo (Mercedes: Yeah) Joe: Oh oh oh oh oh Joe and Quinn: To my stereo (Mercedes: Oh yeah) Joe: Oh oh oh (Mercedes: My radio) Sam: It's yo' boy, Trouty! Gym Class Heroes, baby! Joe, Mercedes and Quinn: So sing along to my stereo! Sam: Yeah Curiosità *E' l'unica canzone cantata dallo squadrone di Dio *I tre cantanti sono di fede cristiana *E' una delle poche canzone con la partecipazione del coro della chiesa Video Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Sam Evans Categoria:Canzoni Joe Hart Categoria:Canzoni Mercedes Jones Categoria:Canzoni Quinn Fabray Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three